User talk:M3
Welcome Hi, welcome to My babysitter's a vampire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:M3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickledudette (Talk) 05:15, June 30, 2011 Admin? Hi. I've noticed that you've been making some very nice edits on this wiki and I was wondering if you would like to be an admin. :) KataraFan 18:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Gallery When you make a Gallery article, please add the in the beginning of the page. Thanks! - RE: Admin Admins are wiki contributors with extra access. They have the ability to delete files and pages or undo edits that are unwanted. KataraFan 18:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey did not want to bother just wanted to know if any Etharah moments will be put up for Blue Moon? If not can I start it? LOL Um are any Ethara moments from Doug the vampire hunter going to be put up, I wanted to put some up but its blocked from others editing it. RE:New ideas The WOWP crossover is a good idea but the icarly one would never happen due to icarly being on nick and MBV being on disney.Though both are good ideas (: Pickledudette (talk) 16:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC). What do you think? Hi. I'm leaving a message to you and all of the other admins about an idea that I had. What I want to do is lock all of the pages so that only people who create accounts can edit them. This way we will have less wikia contributors. What do you think? It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 18:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) helllo What your favorite character RE:RE: Well all they would have to do is get an account which is really simple to do. I think it would help us keep track of who's posting and editing what. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 18:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Dont you just looovvvee benny. I LOVE HIM HELP! Russelrules44 23:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC)HELP! Codyisland1 isn't talking on the chat! HELP! plz read XD can i be an admin and a chatmodstrador and a bureaucrat admin and a moderatores pls and thankk you im nice to every body im not stukup im not sallow and im not into my self i care more about other ppl and how thay feel i just whant wiki to be pece full and safe for every body btw how are you -love Selena141 - Okay, so the rules say that if I want a page deleted see an admin. Thing is, I accidentally created a page in the wrong place, so I "emptied" it, and renamed it How Do You Delete This?. Is there any way you could take it off? Thanks :) A Trivia Idea For Re-Vamped? So, I noticed something interesting. In the movie, the first vampire bite, which turned both Rory and Erica into fledglings, was virtually painless, because Rory himself thought he merely had a hickey. But, in the episode Re-Vamped, Ethan was rolling on the ground in pain from the first bite, which would have turned him into a fledgling if not for Sarah. Was I thinking incorrectly when I watched that, or is hat really a good trivia thing? Also, when Erica bit Rory in the movie, she dropped to the ground and seeming... Passed out, I think? Sarah didn't do that in Re-vamped. Just curious. :) (RVsFan22 03:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC))